The present invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for fastening a sheet of material to a support. More particularly, the present invention relates to fastening a vinyl siding sheet material to a wall stud in such a manner as to provide relative movement between the vinyl siding and the support stud. The present invention also relates to a suitable fastener for use with the method and apparatus according to the present invention. The invention is especially suitable for the installation of vinyl siding in the modular or mobile home industry.
Vinyl siding sheet material is generally provided in elongated sections, a typical section dimension being 12'6".times.91/2". When such sections are rigidly affixed to a supporting structure, longitudinal expansion and contraction of the material in response to temperature variations results in the sections buckling or binding. Heretofore, for preventing binding or buckling of vinyl siding it was necessary to provide longitudinally extending slots in the siding and to attach the siding to the supporting structure by fastening means which did not rigidly hold the siding onto the supporting structure and which loosely fit through the slot, the longitudinal extent of that portion of the fastening means being appreciably less than the length of the slot so as to provide for relative movement of siding and support structure. Thus, the vinyl siding industry has provided sections of vinyl siding with factory formed slots along a nailing strip at an upper edge portion of the vinyl siding sections. With this arrangement, fastening means, such as nails or staples can be driven through the hole or slot and into the supporting structure.
In the mobile or modular home industry where assembly line production methods require quick and easy installation of siding, the problem often arises wherein support or wall stud spacing, placement or dimensions do not correspond conveniently with the spacing of the pre-cut siding slots. Thus, with the prior art, particularly as applied to the mobil home industry, quick, yet proper installation of siding to support structure has not been facilitated.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of preformed, slotted siding material by providing a method and apparatus for forming a suitable slot in the sheet material during installation of the siding material.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for providing suitable fastening means for holding the siding material in place.